Penstubal Quotes
A list of Penstubal quotes, with all the propaganda from the Dumping Ground completely removed and replaced with smart things Penstubal has said. Sources of those quotes include IRC and Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Council. List La liberté... c'est la triomphe, de la coeur. (Freedom... is triumph, of the heart.) Fanon should celebrate the linguistical and cultural diversity of its users! I have a right to respond and give arguments against if a person spreads lies and slander about me. You wouldn't like it too. If you want unity and peace instead of fighting all the time, you should maybe not try so hard to destroy that unity and peace that took place before you randomly attacked everybody who holds a different opinion than your own! ... the only constructive criticism I ever received was from the indisputably GREATEST administrator to have EVER been promoted on this here wiki, TheBroMaster. He's a great guy and the only one who gave me true constructive criticism... (to Wonderweez) Why is every single democratic vote to you a conspiracy against the wiki administration? I support the idea of a court to keep administrators in check but we need it to be organized and to actually be efficient and actually succeed in preventing corruption, tyranny and dictatorship. I want a lot of reforms on this wiki, but not in the direction of dictatorship and tyranny of regular users. (after talking to Dave) I am trying my best to bring peace on this wiki and I am negotiating and talking to both sides of the arguments in order to work out some sort of deal, professionally and maturely. There's a big difference between owning dozens of cars and puffles and being literally immortal or dying thousands of years later. I have made my opinion clear on Brant's letter page: It is not okay for anybody to harass each other, but especially not for administrators. Administrators are supposed to be role models and to not push anybody beyond their limits through negative jokes and insults. Why does trying to start a discussion equal being triggered? Wikia is not part of our site in any way and it is asinine to claim so. It is not part of our site by every single available definition, you can take Oxford's dictionary, MacMillan's, Google's, dictionary.com.... by no definition is it part of our site. We are saying that we don't need the Wikia policy anymore to claim that we have jurisdiction over Fanon Wikia. We have 0 jurisdiction there and do not need any jurisdiction there. We, and I'm referring to this entity that exists here right now that we are members of, never had any jurisdiction over Fanon Wikia and never had the right to claim jurisdiction over an independent company's websites. Let me also make this clear - CK's a great guy in my opinion and I consider him my friend, I don't know if he does, he likely doesn't, but I do. I have nothing against him or anybody else personally. I would just like the truth to be exposed and known. Not everything about CK is white but it's not black either. I'm calling for a healing on the wiki. Our network needs to reunite and the witch hunt against the plebeian user and the witch hunt against the admin user as well must stop right now. ... the inaction of Cp kid as an administrator and bureaucrat on our wiki in December 2013 and January 2014, when he refused to ban TCPS for breaking rules such as the plagiarism rule (he defended him), refused to promote me despite winning a democratic vote by a landslide majority and suppressed a demotion vote that I set up due to his inaction and power abuse ... the demotion vote was supported by the majority but Cp kid removed the vote, resulting in (his) talk page rant ... I regret how immature we are, sure, and how we attacked Cp kid so brutally and harshly, but I do not regret standing up and letting my voice be heard. All users must have their voice heard and it is the only way for this wiki to function: the wiki needs liberty. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A RAT